Robbie's Birthday
by Azkadellio
Summary: For Robbie's eighteenth birthday, his friends throw him a party where everyone dresses up as characters from the first season of Pokemon, one of Robbie's favorite anime. After Robbie leaves the night before, Tori decides to sing a song after everything settle down. Cabbie, Jori, Bade.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I probably shouldn't be starting any new fics, even a two-shot like what this is going to be, I liked the idea and wanted to get it out. This is a request from Sicariothrax (did I spell that right?) involving the** ** _'VicTORious'_** **characters and** ** _Pokemon_** **. It's not a crossover, but you'll see what I mean.**

 **This chapter is shorter than the next, since this is just the set up chapter and the next will be the main one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _'VicTORious'_** **or anything, person, song, or character, in this.**

 **No POV**

"So, what are the party ideas?" Tori asks as she and Jade sit down on the Vega's couch, a pink lemonade for Tori and coffee for Jade, to get last minute plans for Robbie's eighteenth birthday party the next day.

"And no 'Girls of Northridge'." Jade says, cutting off Andre. "It was a horrible idea for a float, and it's even worse for a party theme." She says, glaring at the musician, who is smartly avoiding Jade.

"Or 'Girls of Porn'." Tori adds, cutting off Rex. "Don't think I didn't see that on notepad." She says, her thoughts quickly going to how even she treats him like an eighth person to their group, not a puppet.

"What about _Pokemon_?" Robbie suggests, blushing. "I've always wanted a _Pokemon_ themed party since Red and Blue first came out." He says, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Of course you'd choose that stupid kiddie show and game series." Rex says, chuckling.

"What exactly is a _Pokemon_ themed party like? Do we dress up as _Pokemon_ or something?" Beck asks, one of the many things about him people know ("I have no secrets, and neither does my locker" anyone?) is that he, like Robbie, has always liked the first gen _Pokemon_ games and show.

"I was thinking more like we dress up as characters from the series." Robbie says, some hope in his voice from Beck sounding interested in the idea.

"No." Jade says, ignoring the slap from her girlfriend, Tori. "I'm not dressing up as some gym leader or something." She says, surprising everyone expect Tori by knowing about the gym leaders.

"Not even Sabrina? The creepy Psychic user?" Tori says, hoping to see Jade dressed as Sabrina, finding the image easy to picture.

"Not even her." Jade says back, sharing a knowing look with Tori. (The two are secret fans of the gen one games, and the two even having a fantasy role-play night as Sabrina and Lorelei meeting and having some 'fun'.)

"What about Jessie?" Cat suggests from beside Robbie, the two dating for a few months now to no one's surprise. "She's kinda evil, and I can see Tori as James."

"What about Meowth?" Beck asks, intrigued by the idea.

"I'm not using Rex, so don't even think about it." Jade counters, a new fantasy night idea popping into her head for her and Tori to do, involving Jessie and James after a failed attempt to capture Pikachu.

A half hour later, they all come to an understanding. Robbie will be dressed as Ash, with a reluctant Rex as Pikachu. Cat will be dressed as Misty, and since Robbie gave her a Togepi plushie for their one month anniversary, she'll carry the plushie the way Misty carries Togepi in the anime. Beck will be Brock, with Trina (she finally got him as a boyfriend shortly after Tori and Jade got together the year before) dressed as Officer Jenny, one of Brock's many crushes and one of two female characters he seems to love. Jade and Tori will be Jessie and James respectively, with Jade's new pet, a black cat that follows her around (evident by the cat sleeping on her lap) acting as a black furred Meowth. And to wrap up the characters, Andre will go as a dark-skinned Professor Oak, his dreads being tied in a ponytail to look more professional.

"Since you tricked me into being Jessie, I'm going to use my Ekans on your cave." Jade whispers to Tori after Robbie and Cat leave for a date.

"After we finish the planning. I want all of us to sing an original song for Robbie's party before the gifts or cake." Tori says, the first part in a whisper to Jade, the rest out loud to the rest of the group.

 **That's it for this. The next part will be up by the end of the week.**

 **Again, thanks to Sicariothrax (and again, I hope I spelled that right) for the idea. I want to leave the song they sing as a surprise, but I did kind of hint at what it'll be. You'll all find out next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's part two, starting off the day of Robbie's party, not the day before like the last.**

 **I originally wasn't going to use the full song, but I got caught up with this and included the full lyric list I found online. For whoever's singing , bold will be Tori, italic will be Jade, bold italics for anyone else and/or everyone. The letter before each line is the first initial of the one singing for the bold italic parts (I.E. A for Andre, C for Cat, etc.). No initial for the bold italics is for the group together.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _'VicTORious'_** **or anything else, including the** ** _Pokemon_** **characters they're dressed up as and he song they sing at the party.**

 **No POV**

"You owe me for this." Jade says, fixing the long red wig for Jessie's hair, surprised that the weight isn't making her head tilt or be too much in the back.

"For what?" Tori asks, giggling, as she checks the boots for her costume, her hair pinned and ready for the James wig.

"Making me wear this short a skirt, tight crop top, and wig." Jade says, fixing the cut off shirt with the big letter 'R' in the center.

"What crop top? You're wearing a sports bra under the Rocket shirt." Tori asks, failing to look away from the black sports bra she's wearing, her mind going to when Jade put it on minutes ago.

"The Rocket shirt is the crop top, and it's tight as hell over my girls." Jade says, putting on the gloves. "Though I admit, Cat was amazing at getting all of these costumes ready after her date and over night." She says, checking her make-up and contacts to make sure she looks like Jessie.

"She didn't tell you? She's been planning this for a while. She's had the costumes made since Robbie got her that Togepi plush she loves so much." Tori explains, standing up and making sure everything is in place. "Dang. James looks good. Not as good as Jessie, but still." She says, smirking a bit.

"You better find Jade far more attractive, or we're gonna have problems." Jade says, finishing her costume. "And that does explain why Cat had them ready this morning before helping Robbie get ready for the party."

"Yeah. Did you see her costume yet? I didn't see it when she dropped off the costumes for us and Trina." Tori asks, going to play with Jade's kitten Tawni as Jade finishes her boots and make-up.

"Yeah. She looks almost exactly like Misty, but with longer hair. She did the side ponytail, but didn't feel like wearing a wig or cutting her hair. Robbie likes it though." Jade says, satisfied with her make-up. "When are we supposed to be there?" She asks, picking up Tawni and setting her on her shoulder.

"In an hour. We're waiting for Beck to pick up Andre and then us so we can all head over together." Tori says, putting her phone and keys in the pockets of the pants she's wearing. "Where are you going to put your phone and keys?" She asks, her attention going to Jade's bust.

"I'll put the keys where you're staring, but the phone will stay in Beck's car. No room." Jade says, shaking her girls in Tori's face. "Let's grab something to eat before we leave. We need to go over the lyrics again anyway." She says, putting her keys between her breasts, the sports bra not showing the small bump they leave, grabbing her phone on the way.

"Not my fault your outfit shows them off." Tori mumbles, following Jade after pocketing her keys and phone. "You think it's a good song choice?" She asks, unsure about the choice.

"Yes, it's a good song choice." Jade assures her girlfriend. "But that's another thing you owe me for, singing that song in this outfit? I'm using the double Ekans on you after the party." She says, referring to the toy that shares a similar appearance to Jessie's original starter in shape and color.

"Ooh, yay." Tori says, brightening up.

"What do you think?" The two hear Trina ask from the stairs after they get to the kitchen and grab a bowl of cereal to eat before getting picked up. "I make a hot Officer Jenny, don't I?" She asks, striking a pose similar to Officer Jenny's usual pose, legs spread slightly, one hand on her hip and the other pointing ahead like she does during a battle.

"I prefer James." Jade says, barely looking at Trina, a smirk on her face.

A half hour later, the three women pile into Beck's car, Trina in the passenger seat, Tori and Jade sharing the back with Andre, the musician dressed as the Pokemon professor sitting behind Beck and Jade behind Trina, Tori in the middle.

"Not bad Brock and Oak." Jade says, acknowledging how good the costumes of Cat's are. "Still think we look better though." She adds with a smirk as Beck heads for Robbie's house.

"Happy birthday." The four, minus Jade of course, say as Robbie opens the door after they arrive.

"I hope Pikachu doesn't speak." Jade adds, nodding her hello to Robbie. "No glasses?" She asks him, noting the lack of eye wear.

"Cat got me colored contacts to match Ash's, that way I have the same eye color and no glasses, since he doesn't wear glasses." Robbie says, impressed by everyone's outfits. "Cat's in the kitchen. She made cookies shaped like the eight gym badges." He says, leading them to the kitchen as Beck closes the door.

"Cool. I hope they're good." Andre says, eager to get to Cat's cookies.

"Cat baked them. What do you think, Professor?" Jade says as she leads the group, behind Robbie, to the kitchen.

"So, are we supposed to be in character, or what?" Tori asks, following the scent of Cat's cookies, stomach growling.

"Not yet. We'll wait until later." Robbie says, voice low.

"Is no one else coming?" Tori asks, unsure.

"No. My mom left after Cat got here, my dad's away on a business trip, and no one else I invited said they'd come." Robbie admits, walking over to Cat after entering the kitchen.

"Don't let it get to you, Shapiro." Jade says, surprising everyone by sounding nice to Robbie. "If they make fun of you for this if they find out it was _Pokemon_ themed, I'll deal with them." She says, a dark smirk on her face.

"Happy birthday Robbie. I mean Ash." Cat says, hugging her boyfriend. "Ooh, hi Jessie, James, Meowth, Brock, Officer Jenny, and Professor Oak. Welcome to the Pokemon League." She says, holding her arms out, showing that the kitchen is designed after one of the rooms from the Pokemon League, Bruno's by the look of it.

"Are all the rooms set up like rooms in the Pokemon League?" Tori asks, impressed as Jade grabs a cookie shaped like Sabrina's badge.

"Uh-huh. The bathroom is done like a Pokemon Center, and the living room is the Champion's room." Robbie says, showing pride for Cat's skills at setting up parties.

"Nice." Jade says, nodding. "Just so you know, my gift to you is being dressed like this and the group thing we'll be doing later." She deadpans, leaning against the counter as the others grab cookies, Beck going for one shaped like Brock's badge.

"What group thing?" Cat asks, not knowing since she wasn't involved with the planning, no one wanting to risk her telling Robbie.

"I'll tell her. You get everything set up." Jade tells Tori. "Ash, you battle Brock for a rematch." She tells Robbie, giving Beck a quick look.

"Huh?" Robbie asks, confused.

"Here." Beck says, taking a deck of _Pokemon_ cards to Robbie. "That's my gift to you, by the way. That deck you've wanted but haven't been able to find." He says, smiling.

"Sweet." Robbie says, leading Beck to the dining room as Beck pulls out two playmats and a bag of damage counters, coins, and markers for poison and burn.

Ten minutes later, after Robbie surprises everyone by beating Beck easily, and Cat is filled in with the plan, Robbie sits in a comfy chair in the living room, Rex dressed as Pikachu sitting on a chair beside him, as the others stand before him, Andre holding the remote for Robbie's PearSpeaker system, Jade's PearPod in the dock with the song, lyricless, at the ready.

"Happy Birthday Robbie." They all say as they get ready for their performance.

 **I wanna be the very best**

 _Like no one ever was_

 **To catch them is my real test**

 _To train them is my very cause_

 **I will travel across the land**

 _Searching far and wide_

 **Each Pokemon to understand**

 _The power that's inside_

 ** _Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) it's you and me_**

 ** _I know it's my destiny_**

 ** _Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend_**

 ** _In a world we must defend_**

 ** _Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) a heart so true_**

 ** _Our courage will pull us through_**

 ** _You teach me and I'll teach you_**

 ** _(Po-Ke-Mon) Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Every challenge along the way (C)_**

 ** _With courage I will face (A)_**

 ** _I will battle every day (B)_**

 ** _To claim my rightful place (T)_**

 ** _Come with me, the time is right (B,T)_**

 ** _There's no better team (C)_**

 ** _Arm in arm we'll win the fight (A)_**

 ** _It's always been our dream (B)_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _(Gotta catch 'em all)_**

 ** _It's you and me_**

 ** _I know it's my destiny_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _Oh, you're my best friend_**

 ** _In a world we must defend_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _A heart so true_**

 ** _Our courage will pull us through_**

 ** _You teach me and I'll teach you_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _(Gotta catch 'em all)x5_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _It's you and me_**

 ** _I know it's my destiny_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _Oh, you're my best friend_**

 ** _In a world we must defend_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _A heart so true_**

 ** _Our courage will pull us through_**

 ** _You teach me and I'll teach you_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Gotta catch 'em all_**

 ** _Pokemon!_**

"Happy birthday Robbie." They all say after singing and the music dies down, Cat running off the stage to give her boyfriend a hug and peck on the lips.

 **That's it for this. The lyrics aren't mine. They're the lyrics for the theme to the first season of** ** _Pokemon_** **, back when the anime was first released in the U.S. As I said before, I don't own the lyrics.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
